You're the reason I get up in the morning
by Flynt Coal
Summary: Hinata has trouble convincing himself to get up for school. Just a short dose of KomaHina fluff. Enjoy.


Hinata slammed on the alarm clock, scrambling his fingers over it like a distressed spider to find the off switch to the blaring alarm that may as well be as loud as a foghorn in his dazy, sleepy state. After this was accomplished, his arm slithered down to the side of his bed as if it deflated like a balloon. In fact, that's what Hinata in general felt like. Deflated and empty of all energy. He was not up to scratch today, without a doubt.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, knowing the consequence of letting them fall shut for what seems to be five minutes (but turns out to be several hours), and laid back down on his bed, glaring at the ceiling harshly with darkened olive brown eyes.

Wednesday… the word formed in his mind. Oh no, it wasn't, he wished. He allowed himself the pleasure of believing it to be Friday, just one day away, a lovely weekend to enjoy and spend with friends. But reality said otherwise. It was Wednesday. He had to get through today, and tomorrow, and the next day… ugh.

Without a doubt, it was going to be one of those mornings. He slid into negotiation session with himself, which he had every day. The battle to find an excuse or some sort of motivation to rip him off of his sheets and into what the day holds for him. While one chunk of him begged for sleep, for five more minutes, for an argument of not to go to school today, he knew very well there wasn't a choice in the matter. He would have to go. And then tomorrow… and then tomorrow's tomorrow…

He wasn't convinced there was anything that could tear him from his position and towards school that he wouldn't regret abandoning his safehaven of blankets and pillows for. It just wasn't worth it.

It was his own fault he projected the illusion that he had a choice in the matter. Nonetheless, his legs refused to move him from the soft, sleek, allure of the bed, even though he knew it was a siren's call and to stay and sleep further only meant danger.

What could he possibly miss? Why would he give a damn about not going to school today? Was there really anything that mattered to him?

Hinata's eyes widened as something flickered past his mind like a soft spark. He glanced away and huddled his shoulders awkwardly, as if someone was in the room watching him, knowing what he was thinking of. Or rather, who…

Hinata rose to his feet with a sigh and heavy weighing reluctance, but an image drove him on. A smiling face. Beautiful, mesmerizing silver eyes. Did sleeping in really have as much pull on him? He could hardly feel it anymore. Something else brought him to getting ready to school. Something stronger. One sentence made him realize something critical, that he almost would slap himself for not thinking of.

If I don't go to school… I don't get to see Komaeda today.

It was a matter of minutes before Hinata was all packed and prepared, then out the door. A certain someone was waiting for him, and he beamed brightly at the sight of Komaeda. He completely forgot about the battle to evade school today.

"Good morning, Hinata-kun!" That was all he needed, truly. Those words held such power over him, that now it seems as though nothing could dampen Hinata's brighten mood. There really wasn't anything like the upbeat, encouraging joy that radiated from Komaeda. He took a second to wonder if this was the contagious hope that Komaeda oh so dreamed of. What he would do knowing he had given Hinata himself a dose of hope today.

The pair commenced walking towards the school together, chatting and laughing together. It was true, no one had ever given Hinata such motivation and happiness as Komaeda. For just that smile alone Hinata would walk a thousand miles; going to school for it was nothing. And to think, he was even considering giving that up for today. The white haired boy in front of him really was something special indeed. No amount of sleep would ever be worth missing someone like this.


End file.
